The subject matter of the present invention relates generally to laminated lumber press apparatus, and in particular to such press apparatus in which a plurality of lumber members are glued together to form laminated lumber. The press apparatus includes a plurality of press sections each having a lower press platen and an upper press platen of adjustable height which are spaced apart for receiving the lumber members and moved together to press the lumber members together during gluing. Side clamp devices are employed to engage the opposite side edges of the lumber members to hold them is a raised position while the lower platen is retracted to a lowered position for receiving another lumber member so that it can be pressed against and glued to the raised member. The upper platens are adjustable in height and may be raised in order to adjust the spacing between the platens to form laminated lumber of different thickness. In addition, a board turner apparatus of improved design is employed to turn over the lumber members after they have been heated on their down side in order to position the heated side up so that it can be coated with glue before such coated lumber members are fed into the press.
The laminated lumber press apparatus of the present invention is particularly useful in the formation of laminated lumber beams or billets of different width and different thickness by employing different size lumber members which are glued together in the press apparatus.